


keio vs meiji, and other tales

by panyang



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, i think thats all that matters, iwa-chan gets a semi-boner in public in one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panyang/pseuds/panyang
Summary: oikawa tooru/iwaizumi hajime drabbles, featuring Hot Delivery Guy AU, different universities but make it cute, and half-filipino iwa-chan.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. hot delivery guy au

**Author's Note:**

> hello! ig you could consider all this as sort of a spiritual sequel to all my failed attempts at writing at least 500 words a day from last year. i like to think of these one shots as little cookies to snack on? in between fic updates bc god knows when i'll pick those up
> 
> unbeta'd and unedited for now, but i hope you enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the new delivery guy is like walk in porn" and "i've got a package" are lines i lifted from legally blonde the musical lol also fun fact, paulette and kyle the hot delivery guy's actors are married irl!!

_**1\. in which iwaizumi is a delivery guy that oikawa keeps seeing around his building, and he's just really hot** _

The new delivery guy is like walk-in porn. 

It's the third time this week that Tooru has seen him around the apartment building, perfectly tanned skin shimmering with sweat. Tooru can imagine the way his back muscles must be rippling underneath his shirt. The attractive bulge of his biceps when he's carrying packages around is telling enough, and he whines about all this to Hanamaki in the middle of class.

"I want him to put me in a chokehold," Tooru says. He's not even pretending to pay attention to the lecture anymore. "So you've said." Hanamaki replies. He's typing up lectures, and Oikawa makes a mental note to ask for a copy of those things when he's done lamenting this attractive person he has very little chance with.

"Have you talked to him yet?" The million dollar question.

"No, but I have a plan!" Oikawa says.

"And that is?"

"I will order various unnecessary fuckery off the Internet until I am elbow deep in credit card debt, or I collect the guts to say hi properly. Whichever comes first."

Hanamaki stops typing long enough to give him an approving grin. "Sounds solid."

_

"I've got a package," Hot New UPS guy says, and Tooru has to keep himself from giggling like a twelve year old. Hanamaki, on the other, awful hand, fully laughs. Tooru wants to strangle him, just a bit. "Tell me that's not actually what you say everytime you make a delivery, please." 

"Hey, Hanamaki!" Hot New UPS guy says, to Oikawa's bafflement.

"Hey, Iwaizumi," Makki replies. "So, you gonna show us your package, or what."

Hot New UPS Guy, who we now know is named Iwaizumi, laughs. "I can't believe I missed how bad that sounds. Your apartment?" he asks, gesturing around the doorway with his chin. "Aw no, it's my friend Oikawa's," Makki replies. Oikawa waves and hopes to whatever god exists that Makki respects him enough as a human being to not embarrass him right now. 

"Nice place," Iwaizumi says as he puts the box down. "Let me introduce you," Makki says when Iwaizumi hands Oikawa the delivery form. 

"Oikawa, this is Iwaizumi Hajime, a classmate of mine from high school. Iwaizumi, this is Oikawa, good friend of mine I met here at Meiji." Hanamaki says.

 _Hey God? Thank you_.

Hanamaki claps his hand around Oikawa's shoulder, and Oikawa gives Iwaizumi a winning smile. "He has also expressly told me that he wants you to choke him.”

_Hey, God, why the fuck._


	2. keio vs meiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these both take place in their own au, not the delivery guy one, and hey! kuroo cameo

**_2\. in which iwaizumi and oikawa go to different universities, but are still together, because of course_ **

  


Iwaizumi gets a lot of admirers in second year. It’s comparable to Oikawa’s from high school, really. They are just as plentiful and just as smitten, only a little quieter, in the way they peek their head around the gymnasium doors and ask if they could _please excuse Iwaizumi-san from volleyball practice, it’s just a minute, we promise it won’t take too long._ The captain, Kyogo-senpai, finds it hilarious and let’s the girls kidnap Iwaizumi all they want. And every time they do Iwaizumi gets cherry red and dry mouthed, always comes back to practice with a slip of paper between his fingers. 

“So you got a girlfriend now?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head no.

“Two?” Another senpai tries with a teasing smile. This time, Iwaizumi actually wrinkles his nose. "I'm gay," he says. There is a beat of silence.

Kyogo-senpai pauses, then nods sagely. "It's that Oikawa guy, isn't it? From the practice match with the Keio team." Iwaizumi turns pink all the way up to his ears, and can only huff in resignation when one of the third years hand Kyogo-senpai a ¥500 bill.

  


  


  


**_2.1 (?) in which iwaizumi and oikawa go to different universities, but are still together, NOW WITH SEXY RIVALRY_ **

_(also based off that video of the volleyball players in opposing teams who look like they're about to fight mid-match but kiss instead)_

  


Tooru does it for kicks, mostly. Or maybe he's got a an exhibitionist streak that they've yet to discuss, who knows, but either way it's all good fun, like an inside joke for the first fifteen seconds, then a spectacle in the next ten. 

_"What is wrong with you?"_ he hisses furiously to a very confused Iwaizumi from the other side of the net. Iwaizumi can't seem to get his bearings--Tooru is rarely the type to lash out even when he's angry, he's more of a frustrated crier, which is honestly harder for the both of them.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?" Iwaizumi asks slowly, baffled. He looks confused and out of place.

"Are _you_ trying to pick a fight with _me?_ " Oikawa repeats nonsensically, ducking underneath the net to move to the other side of the court. Behind him, Oikawa's team is looking disturbed. Oikawa is scary during games, but not like this. His brand of scary was in his eyes, in the deadly serves and accurate tosses, not in the threat of a thrown punch.

His visibly upset captain strides forward to try and get him back into the game, but not before Kuroo, Chaos Incarnate and also (unfortunately) Oikawa's teammate, puts a placating hand to his chest to hold him back. "No, no," Kuroo says pleasantly. "Let's let the lovers have their moment." The captain gapes for a while, but gives up, like he had too many questions but couldn't decide which one to ask first.

The crowd starts murmuring a little bit off in the sidelines; sure, matches between university teams are important, but not so much to be pick a fight with the opposing team's wing spiker! How irrational. Oikawa presses up against Iwaizumi's chest and pushes him backwards a little. A few people gasp in offense.

"What in the world are you doing," Iwaizumi says, a little louder. He takes a hold of Oikawa's wrists and gently pries them off his shirt, and oh, that's one thing Tooru will never stop being in love with, huh? Iwa-chan and his knee-jerk reaction to care. His hands go a little limp in Iwaizumi's, and he has to try to ignore the sudden need to draw closer and be held. "Did something happen?" he asks, concern evident in his voice. His brow is furrowed and his mouth is creased into a frown, and Tooru can't help but reach to undo the knot on his forehead.

And there goes his little intermission! He's gone all soft and goo-ey because Iwa-chan did one thing, and now he can't spark a fun little show-y fight because all he wants to do now is Give Iwa-chan A Kiss. Oikawa leans to the side for one very quick peck, except Iwaizumi has instinctively leaned to the other side and _that's_ a little more than a peck. Just barely. He registers a whooping noise that likely came from Kuroo, and immediately breaks it off. When he draws back Iwaizumi now looks both confused and also possibly horny, which Tooru laughs at, before bounding back to his side of the court.

"I missed you, babe!" He calls out on his way back, and now it's his turn to serve. The ball lands right beside Iwaizumi's foot, who is too stunned (or maybe has a semi? Tooru squints, and oh, yeah, that's definitely a semi) to react. Iwaizumi asks to be benched for a few rallies before coming back, and winning the set with a smashing spike. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not caught up in the manga at all but OOOHH how wild would it be if kuroo and oikawa were to be on the same team in college. too much chaos in one place, i'd commit a crime of they played in the same games think


	3. half-filipino iwaizumi hajime

_**3\. in which iwaizumi is half-filipino, and has to visit family over the summer. oikawa wants so badly to come with**._

"Try not to coddle him too much, Iwaizumi," Hanamaki jeers from the other end of the locker room. He's half in his shirt and laughing at Iwaizumi's situation with relish. "He might try and go with you if you aren't careful." But then Oikawa's eyes widen, and he straightens up. Oh no.

"Makki, you're such a genius!" Oikawa says, brightening. "I could go with you, Iwa-chan! I could meet your family, we could go to the beach, it'll be great!" He waves his hands around for emphasis, and Iwaizumi looks at Hanamaki with a pained sort of expression. "No, it won't be." He turns to Oikawa. "You're gonna hate it. It's hot and it's loud and you'll probably think our food is smelly because you're a brat." 

But Oikawa is relentless, Iwaizumi knows that much. In the years they've spent growing up together, Iwaizumi has grown familiar with the way Oikawa throws himself into things with single-minded persistence. It's a double-edged sword, he thinks, mind drifting to more distant times and hundreds of jump serves whittled to perfection like a weapon, like a fucked knee. "All the more reason for me to go," Oikawa says. "Immerse myself in the traditional and cultural lifestyle of my most important best friend!" Iwaizumi snorts derisively at that. “you’re shit at sucking up to people.”

“ _Noooo_ ,” says Oikawa. “No one else is as immune to my charms as you.”

“Good for me then,” Iwaizumi says, "because i’m not letting you come with me.” He grabs his bag from off the floor to sling it over his shoulder. "I'm going home now," he calls out to the rest of the team, turns to bow briefly at the whole room before he goes. Oikawa stands up to follow him. "We still haven't gone on that roadtrip thing we third years said we'd go on!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! So I think we should come with you!" Oikawa continues.

"So now you wanna bring Makki and and Matsukawa into this? Hard pass," Iwaizumi says, and ignores the way Oikawa curls out his bottom lip in a pout. "I'll see you in a few weeks, Oikawa."

_

When Iwaizumi first catches sight of a tall, lanky looking fellow that looks horrifyingly like Oikawa Tooru within ten minutes of him arriving at the airport, his first instinct is to pay it no mind--it's almost one in the morning, and he's just feeling guilty about leaving oikawa alone, etc., etc.

But the more he stares at the stranger, the more familiar he appears; the blue scarf and brown coat, the Rilakkuma neck pillow, the mop of brown hair. And then the figure makes eye contact, and starts bounding towards him and. Well. There's that.

"What in the world are you doing here," he asks Oikawa. and then, in what looks to be mounting horror, "why do you have luggage with you?"

"I'm visiting the Philippines with you!" Oikawa cheers. He gestures to his bright red spinner, and hoists his backpack higher up his shoulder. "Three weeks! We're going to have so much fun." He rearranges the neck pillow a little bit over his shoulder, looking horribly chipper for someone who's about to go on a three am flight. Iwakzumi looks down at his hands and notices him wielding a giant takeout cup of some whipped cream nightmare. 

"Excuse me?"

"My mom," Oikawa says pleasantly, "talked to _your_ mom about letting me go with you!"

"What the fuck," Iwaizumi replies. This is like all the bad ideas tooru has had since they were kids, but worse. "Think about it Iwa-chan; sun, sand, and your favorite person all in one place!" Oikawa says cheerfully. 

"Shohei Ohtani is my favorite person. or Naomi Osaka. Shoma Uno. I do not see them here." Iwaizumi finally says. Oikawa clears his throat loudly, "Sun, sand _and your favorite person all in one place."_ he repeats stubbornly, you know, in case Iwa-chan missed it.

Iwaizumi heaves out a sigh, looking defeated. "But Mama said nothing about you being here," he says finally. This is his one hope. He feels a little bit like a ten year old for it, with the whole _but my mom said_ argument. 

"I told her it'd be a surprise!" Oikawa grins. If course. Iwaizumi lifts his gaze skyward, in prayer, or perhaps surrender.

_

They arrive sooner than Oikawa anticipates. To be fair, the Philippines and Japan aren’t especially far. "The traffic seems bad." Oikawa observes when they finally, _finally_ manage to book a cab. "Rush hour?" The laugh Iwaizumi barks out is new and unfamiliar. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i hope it was a good cookie to have? perhaps leave a kudos? have a nice day! :)


End file.
